


Ten Out of Ten

by kissmeasifall



Series: Bros Before Joes [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Best Friends, Brotp, Drunk Fun, Drunk Lydia, Drunk Stiles, Drunkenness, Funny, Mild Language, alcohol use, responsibile Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmeasifall/pseuds/kissmeasifall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No Stiles, I really don't think that's a good idea.” </p><p>“What do you mean 'not a good idea'? When hasn't vodka, loud music and teenagers ever not gone well together?” </p><p>Or </p><p>The one where Lydia and Stiles get drunk, have fun, and then kinda maybe need help home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Out of Ten

**Author's Note:**

> Ok soooo real quick before you get started 
> 
> 1) I ship Stydia as a brotp. I'm not basing Stydia as a romance, I just _don't write it as so_.  
>  2) You can follow me on Tumblr for all the updates on this series and filler in the meantime at [brosbeforejoes.tumblr.com!](http://brosbeforejoes.tumblr.com/)  
> 3) Most importantly, enjoy!

“No Stiles, I really don't think that's a good idea.” 

“What do you mean 'not a good idea'? When hasn't vodka, loud music and teenagers ever not gone well together?” 

“Stiles, I feel like you aren't serious with that question.” 

Lydia could be such a buzzkill. 

“Lydia!” Stiles practically whined. “Please!” 

Lydia let out a tiny huff. “Fine, Stiles.” 

Stiles' hands shot up in victory. With everything going on around him, he needed a night where he could be reckless and alive, where he wasn't burdened with the weight of the world and he could just be a dumb teenager. Of course, there was no way he could get through that alone and that's why he knew he needed Lydia, his newfound best friend. 

Stiles snaked his way down the stairs of his house. His dad would probably notice this and Stiles would probably get in trouble, but the night would be fun and he didn't care. He opened his father's liquor cabinet and pulled out a bottle of vodka. He quickly pushed it into his backpack and bounced out to his jeep. 

It took a little bit to get across town, but soon Stiles was pulling up in front of Lydia's house. He honked the horn, knowing that Lydia would hate that. It was still funny. He was proven right when she emerged from the front door, scowl planted on her face. 

Her heels clacked along the concrete as she walked up to Stiles' jeep. She climbed in and gave him an annoyed glare. 

“Don't rush me, Stilinksi.” 

“Shut up, Martin.” He smirked and pulled out. 

“I really don't know why I put up with you.” She said a few minutes into the drive. 

“Because I'm awesome.”

She rolled her eyes, but her true feelings were betrayed by the smile that curved the corners of her lips. They rolled along the roads, making their way out into the woods where they could be truly alone. This was going to be a party night and they didn't want any pesky cops – especially Stiles' dad – ruining the fun. 

It wasn't long before they reached a nice spot. It was a cliff side that overlooked the town and Stiles put the jeep in park. A second later, Lydia turned to Stiles. 

“Please tell me you brought the stuff, because I don't feel like riding back into town.” 

Stiles pulled out the bottle and two shot glasses.  
“I'm gonna regret this, right?” she asked. 

“If you do it right” he laughed. 

They positioned themselves into the back of Stiles' jeep and tuned the radio to a rock station. If they were gonna do this, then they were gonna do it right. Stiles did the honors, pouring the first shot and handing the glass to Lydia. 

“To what?” Lydia raised her eyebrows. 

Stiles rolled his eyes. “To fucking drinking.” 

With that, he clinked his glass to hers and downed the shot. He could hear her exasperated sigh before seeing her red hair fling back as she took the shot. 

“Ugh” she groaned. 

Stiles laughed, his throat still burning. They chatted for a while, throwing back two more shots. The world was getting dull and Stiles knew then that this was what he needed. Just forgetting that he might be losing his mind and enjoying his life. Whatever that might be. 

Lydia held out her hand. 

“Yes?” Stiles asked, a bit confused. 

“Gimme your hand.” She said. 

“For what?” 

“Just give me your hand.” 

Stiles complied, letting her take his hand into hers. She reached into her purse, pulling out nail polish. 

“Lydia.” He whined. 

“Shut up, Stilinski.” 

She began painting his nails a bright shade of pink. Stiles had to admit the color was pretty and Lydia was good at this. She finished one hand and he poured another shot. She giggled and they threw back yet another one together. Stiles could feel the alcohol infecting every inch of his being. 

Before Stiles knew what was happening, Lydia had dumped the contents of her purse out, stuff scattering everywhere. 

“Jesus, do you keep everything in there?” Stiles asked, eyes widening a bit. 

She grabbed a brush and some blush, pinning Stiles against the side of the jeep. 

“What are you doing?”  
“Come on Stiles, let me paint you.” She giggled. 

He let out a sigh. “I need another shot.” 

She quickly poured one and then dumped it into his mouth before taking one for herself. Stiles coughed a bit, surprised by Lydia giving a shot to him. She gently punched his arm before applying blush to his face. 

He moved away a bit before she gave him another punch. “Don't be such a boy.” 

He laughed. “You're gonna bruise me.” 

“I'll put some makeup on it then.” She stuck her tongue out and kept going. 

Stiles couldn't believe he was letting Lydia put make up on him. Before he knew it, she had switched over to eye shadow and was telling him to close his eyes. He blamed it on the alcohol, but part of him liked this. Part of him liked being girly with Lydia, indulging in some slumber party fun. She pressed some lipstick onto his lips before she pulled back. 

“You look gorgeous.” She grinned. 

“Where's your mirror? Don't try lying and say you don't have one because you have a full survival pack laid out here.” He laughed. 

She pulled one out of the mess and held it up to his face. He pushed his lips out playfully, primping in the mirror. She couldn't hold in the giggle and they collapsed against each other, laughter taking over and shaking their bodies. 

She pulled up her phone and got a picture. 

“Lydia Martin!” He clambered for her phone. “You delete that right now!” 

“Oh no! I may need some black mail material one day!” She held it away, expertly keeping him at bay. 

Before long, he gave up and collapsed against the metal lining of the back of the jeep. She poured another shot. 

“Come on! Take another!” 

She held out the glass and Stiles sat up. He had no clue what number they were even on now but he didn't care. He clinked glasses with her and downed another shot. By that point, his throat had become numb and he couldn't feel the alcohol going down anymore. 

“Isaac, ten out of ten.” He smirked, raising his brows. 

“I'm not even going to.” 

He crossed his arms, pouting at her. Ten out of ten was a silly game they played. They would say a name and then ten out of ten. The other person would respond with how attractive they found said person, with a number out of ten on how much they want to fuck them. Stiles figured it must've been the lipstick that made his pout extra effective because she let out a sigh. 

“He's really, really adorable and I want him to go down on me.” She giggled. “Eight out of ten. Now you!” She pointed, her hand a bit wobbly from all the alcohol.

That was the next part of the game. If one of them brought up a name, they also had to answer the challenge. Stiles grinned bashfully. 

“You're right, he's got the cutest face. Nine out of ten.” 

She nodded, obviously pleased he was playing along. 

“Ethan, ten out of ten.” She laughed loudly, Stiles figured it was because she found it absurd. 

“Well, he's obviously into boys so yeah, he'd get it. Seven out of ten.” 

She couldn't keep a straight face. “I couldn't because I would just keep seeing Aiden's face. Four out of ten.” She shook her head. 

Stiles laughed along with her, laughter breaking out between them again. He actually loved this game and he was glad that he'd started it. He grabbed the vodka and poured a shot for each of them. 

“Flurry!” He yelled and they downed it quickly, with Stiles filling up the shot glasses instantly and they downed another. 

Lydia let out a howl of appreciation and Stiles had to catch his breath for a minute. 

“Scott, ten out of ten.” 

Stiles thought he was going to fall out of the jeep when he heard Lydia throw that name out. 

“Lydia --” He started, trying to get out of it. 

“You have to!” She yelled pointing at him. “It's a rule.” 

He let out a sigh. “I've blown him before so ten out of ten.” He blushed. 

“No!” She said, her mouth dropping open. 

He shrugged. 

“Well, he has the cutest puppy face ever and I'd feel so happy riding that, so ten out of ten.” She nodded. 

“Allison, ten out of ten.” He smirked. 

She gave him an annoyed look, but played along. “We made out once and yeah, she looks good. Ten out of ten.”  
“Yeah, she's pretty hot and I'd give it to her. Ten out of ten.” 

She laughed again and they had another shot together. 

“We're such weirdos.” She shook her head after the newest shot sunk into her. 

“Yeah, but we have so much fun.” Stiles shrugged. 

They sat in silence for a little bit, just listening the rock pour out of the speakers. Stiles couldn't see straight from the vodka anymore. He could tell Lydia was having trouble even sitting up right but they were both so far gone that neither of them cared. They'd been this sloppy together before and they knew how to take care of each other. 

Lydia fumbled around for the bottle. “Another shot?” Her words came out low and a bit slurred. 

“Uh, fuck yeah.” Stiles said, leaning forward. 

Lydia found the bottle and poured them both a shot. They downed it together and sat the shot glasses aside. Of course, they had crossed that point of drunkenness where things were bound to take a morbid turn and Stiles found himself staring at the hem of his jeans, picking at them absently. 

“No sadness, boo.” Lydia said, reaching over and poking his arm. 

His lips twisted together and he sat there silently for another few minutes. Finally, he spoke up. 

“Do you ever feel like everything's your fault?” The question came out soft and it was punctuated by a sniffle. 

Before he knew it, she was pressing a full shot to his lips. “Have one, boo.” He took it easily, hoping as the alcohol slid into his system it would numb him. Lydia gave him another before settling back against the seats. 

“Feelings suck.” She said, taking another shot herself. 

“Damn right they do.” He mumbled. 

Now that Stiles was seeing double, he knew it was time to call it a night. “Lydia,” He swallowed. “I think we should go home.” 

“I can't go home this drunk.” She mumbled. “Parents would kill me.” 

“Crash at my place.” He said, patting her cheek. “Dad's out on a night shift.” 

She laughed and pushed his hand away. “We can't drive though.” 

“You're right.” He giggled. 

He sat up and leaned over the back seat, reaching for his phone. He heard Lydia laugh and then push him over. He tumbled into the floor board of the back seat.  
“You're gonna pay for that.” He laughed along with her. 

“Bite me.” 

Stiles held his phone up, struggling to focus on the screen long enough to see a name. He saw 'Permanent Scowl' and clicked the name, holding the phone to his ear. A moment later, he heard Derek answer the phone. 

“Do you have any idea what time it is.” 

“No.” He giggled. “Listen, I need you to do me a favor.” 

“Where are you?” Derek sighed. 

“I didn't even as--” 

“I can hear how drunk you are.” 

Stiles was quiet for a moment and then explained to Derek how to get to them. Stiles clambered back into the back of the jeep and settled in beside Lydia. 

“You called Derek?” She asked. 

“He's the only one with a car that we can both fit in.” He said. 

“Are you sure that's why you called him?” She smirked. 

“Knock it off.” He nudged her shoulder. 

A few minutes later, Stiles heard gravel crunching and stumbled to the outside of the jeep. Derek stood up out of the car, raising an eyebrow. 

“Derek!” He cheered. 

“Get in.” Derek said. 

“Oh look at me, I'm a big bad Sourwolf and I --” Stiles mocked Derek. 

“Stiles.” 

Stiles giggled and then silenced himself before climbing into the car. Lydia stumbled in behind him and Derek pulled off. 

“Dear lord, you two smell like you robbed a liquor store.” Derek commented, keeping his eyes focused on the road. 

“You're just mad we didn't invite you.” Stiles poked Derek's cheek. 

“Stiles! I'm trying to drive.” 

Stiles pulled his finger back, before sticking his tongue out at Derek and settling into the passenger seat. He was slipping in and out of consciousness and before he knew it, they were arriving at his house. Derek had to practically carry them to the door and Stiles turned around to Derek, drunkenly throwing his arm around Derek's neck. 

“Hey, big guy, wanna hang out for a bit?” 

Stiles felt a pain in the back of his head as Lydia yanked him back by his hair. 

“You're drunk, Stiles.” Derek commented, arms remaining in their seemingly permanent crossed position.

“You're drunk. Go home.” Lydia said, pressing a hand to Derek's face and pushing him back so she could close the door. 

She stumbled towards the stairs as Stiles fell onto the couch. “Lydia, why do you have to be such a cock block?” He asked, barely awake. 

“I can't let you lose your virginity like that.” She mumbled back. 

“Lydia!” Stiles whisper-yelled. “He's a werewolf and has great hearing!” 

“I don't care!” She yelled and then laughed as she went up the stairs. 

A moment later, he heard a dull thud. “God damn heels.” He heard Lydia curse and then a door close. 

That's when he passed out, his world swallowed in black.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love!


End file.
